This invention relates generally to improvements in mechanical face seals of the type designed to prevent or minimize fluid leakage between assembled structural components, such as assembled housing components of a fluid flow control valve or fluid flow conduits or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved yet relatively simple face seal assembly adapted for economical production and reliable, reusable service in relatively high pressure environments of operation.
Mechanical face seals are well known in the art for use in preventing or minimizing fluid leakage between assembled mechanical structures, particularly such as assembled housing components of a fluid control or regulator valve or the like. In one common form, face seals are defined by standard elastomer O-rings or other nonmetallic packing materials which are compressively retained between mechanical structures to prevent or limit undesired fluid leakage. Such nonmetallic face seal devices are relatively economical and provide satisfactory sealing function throughout a relatively non-hostile range of operating conditions, such as operation at relatively low pressures, moderate temperature extremes, and/or exposure to non-corrosive fluids and the like. However, in some environments of use, improved face seals of a more sophisticated design and/or engineered material are required to accommodate adverse operating conditions.
More specifically, a variety of improved and relatively complex face seals have been designed for specialized use in relatively high pressure, extreme temperature environments, or other adverse operating conditions. Such specialized face seals commonly include one or more deflectable seal legs adapted for compression engagement with assembled structural components to prevent fluid leakage therebetween. Face seal configurations of generally U-shaped, V-shaped and K-shaped geometries are known in the art. To accommodate adverse operating conditions, such as relatively high pressures of several hundred to several thousand psi, such face seals are normally constructed from relatively hard metals which are coated with a seal film, typically such as a Teflon coating or a soft metal coating or the like. However, such coatings are difficult to apply in precision thicknesses which may be necessary to conform with close tolerances, resulting in face seals which are relatively costly to manufacture. Moreover, such coatings tend to deform and/or wear away during use, resulting in mandatory seal replacement whenever the related structures are disassembled, for example, for repair and maintenance purposes. In some instances, the seal coating can encounter sufficient wear to result in seal failure and/or brinnelling damage of seal surfaces caused by direct contact of the hard metal seal with adjacent structural surfaces.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for improvements in mechanical face seals, particularly with respect to the provision of a relatively simple and economical face seal designed to prevent or minimize fluid leakage in high temperature or high pressure or other adverse operating environments. Moreover, there exists a need for an improved face seal which can be reused following disassembly of associated housing structures. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.